dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alex
Perfil thumb|250px|Alex *'Nombre: '알렉스 / Alex / Alex Chu *'Nombre real:' 추헌곤 / Choo Hun Gon (Chu Heon Gon) *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 02-Septiembre-1979 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Vancouver, Columbia Britanica, Canada *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: ' Madre, Hermano mayor, Hermana menor. Su Primo (Actor Chu Hun Yub). Biografia Alex saltó a la fama en Corea del Sur como parte de Clazziquai. El grupo se hizo famoso por su trabajo en el popular drama My Lovely Sam Soon. En 2008, el grupo anunció que se tomaría un descanso temporal, y sus componentes debutaron en solitario, incluyendo a Alex, aunque la banda volvería a reunirse para tocar para el festival de rock coreano en Julio de 2008, donde también estuvo Marilyn Manson. Alex vuelve con una nueva imagen y un nuevo album titulado " Just Like Me", presentandose en el M! Countdown del dia 02 de Junio 2011. Dramas *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Finding Love (MBC, 2007) Temas de Dramas *''If It Was Me'' tema para I Do, I Do (2012) *''Be My Love'' tema para Me llamo Kim Sam-soon (2005)junto a Clazziquai y Lee Seung Yul *''She Is'' tema para Me llamo Kim Sam-soon (2005) junto a Clazziquai *''Puede ser'' para Late Autumn (2011) con Jane Programas de TV *Be my singer, The Composing of king (MBC MUSIC, 2012) *M! Countdown (2011) *He's Just Not that Into You. (2010) *Cooking Olympic Gochujang. (2010) *South Korea Cook. (2009) *Street Sound Take 1.(2008) *We Got Married (2008) *M! Countdown (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' Clazziquai (Vocalista) *Alex Chu es un cantante y actor Coreano - Canadiense. *Nación en Vancúver, Canada, tiene una hermana, Christina. *Fue esposo ficticio de la actriz y modelo Shin Ae en el programa de variedades We Got married. *Al principio su pareja era la actriz coreana Jang Yoon Jeong para el episodio especial lunar. *Alex y Shin Ae tuvieron que dejar el programa en el episodio ocho porque Alex estaba grabando su primer albúm en solitario Vintage Romance. Fueron reemplazados por la pareja de Kim Hyun Joong perteneciente a la banda SS501 y Hwang Bo de Chakra. *Sin embargo, debido a la gran demanda de los telespectadores, la pareja se reunió de nuevo en el episodio 12. *Alex Chu y Shin Ae salieron del programa oficialmente el 16 de noviembre, 2008, debido a los problemas de salud de Alex y a que Shin Ae estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo en la serie Empress Chun Chu. *El 1 de junio de 2012, Alex abrió un nuevo restaurante italiano, D'asti Plate. Se asoció con tres de sus amigos más cercanos para abrir el restaurante, que está ubicado en la zona Shinsadong de Seúl. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px|Alex y Horan OST thumb|left|300px|Alex - "Flor es"thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300 px|Can't Be Crazy thumb|left|300 px|If I could turn it back OST de Late Autumnthumb|right|300 px|Single 'Butterflythumb|left|300 px|Alex in South Africa - Star N theCity 'Rainbow'thumb|right|300 px|Alex in South Africa - Star N theCity 'RoadTrip'thumb|left|300 px|Fluxus Voices vol.3 - "우리의 밤은 당신의 낮보다 아름답다"thumb|right|300 px|FLUXUS VOICES VOL 2. - "BEAT IT"thumb|left|300 px|FLUXUS VOICES VOL 1. - 'All I want for Christmas is you (2009 REAL LIVE vol. 7)thumb|right|300 px|ALEX (알렉스) - 너무 아픈 이 말 (feat. 지선) from Digital Single thumb|left|300px|ALEX (알렉스) - '사랑살이' from Drama OST 수상한 삼형제thumb|right|300 px|ALEX (알렉스) Live Performance of Daisythumb|left|300px| ALEX (알렉스) - 그대라면 - My Vintage Romancethumb|right|300 px|ALEX (알렉스) - 사랑하오 - My Vintage Romance Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:FLUXUS MUSIC